


Wash Over Me

by ASCENSIONS



Series: Of Roots and Seafoam [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: A Gift For David, Brendan As The Protagonist, F/M, May As The Rival, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCENSIONS/pseuds/ASCENSIONS
Summary: The journey from the Johto Region to the Hoenn Region was nothing compared to what Brendan is to embark now: the struggle of what his heart desires from his neighbor, May. What started off as a rocky introduction blossoms into a tight-knit friendship, and Brendan remains uncertain if his feelings are platonic or something else entirely.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Series: Of Roots and Seafoam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065188





	Wash Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to fuel my recent Brendan/May obsession by writing a more obvious progression of their relationship.
> 
> Most quotations are from Pokémon Emerald. Scenes are slightly modified to give Brendan, the protagonist of this story, more personality.
> 
> Capitalization with odd words is based on the capitalization in the games. For example, Trainer is capitalized because it is a class.
> 
> The quotation at the start is from Pauline Albanese’s book, The Lost Arrows, with the sample as followed: “And in my eyes you look like only your soul. A pulse, a breath, the astral strangeness of your thoughts. Sexless. Voiceless. Sudden like night, sudden like a blow.”

_And in my eyes you look like only your soul._

* * *

The start of Brendan’s adventure in the Hoenn Region didn’t seem to be working out as planned. In fact, it looked like the young Trainer had to take a detour.

Lifting his fist to the door, Brendan gave a tentative knock. Silence replied. Another knock came moments later, again followed by silence. His hand wrapped around the handle and pushed the door open. A wave of boldness overcame Brendan, and he poked his head into the quaint abode. His brown optics scanned the living room, gracing Brendan with a sense of familiarity. It looked like his living room—of course, without the Vigoroth and stacks of boxes.

From Brendan’s right, a middle-aged woman spoke, “Oh! Hello. And you are?” The woman appeared to be the stay-at-home sort of type: humble, kind, and welcoming. Her voice was gentle like a spring breeze. The woman’s quizzical expression shifted into one of knowingness and warmth. “Oh, you’re Brendan, our new next-door neighbor! Hi!” A smile etched upon her features as she gave the boy a quick once-over. “We have a daughter about the same age as you. Our daughter was excited about making a new friend. Our daughter is upstairs, I think. Introduce yourself to her.”

Brendan graced a smile in return. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you, too. I’ll go and see her.” His eyes flickered to the young boy by the television, giving him a wave on the way upstairs.

Climbing up the staircase, Brendan found himself in the hallway. Every door was closed except for the second door to the right. Stickers of flowers and various baby Pokémon decorated the door. As he entered the room, there came a predicament. What he found instead of his neighbor was a Poké Ball sitting on the floor beside the bed. “What is this, a plushie?” The moment he took the Poké Ball into his palm, he heard footsteps getting louder. Someone was coming up.

“Huh?! Who… who are you?!” A girl’s voice. Brendan’s neighbor.

Brendan, caught off guard, dropped the Poké Ball and heard it hit the floorboards with a dense _clunk._ “Ah! Sorry! I’m—”

“Oh, you’re Brendan,” the girl interrupted, her roaring tide of a voice quelled into a calm stream. “Don’t worry about that. So your move was today. Um, I’m May. Glad to meet you!” A giggle bubbled out as she walked to Brendan and knelt to pick up the Poké Ball. Her eyes were shimmering with an abyss-like quality that only the sea could understand. Her gaze was on the spherical capsule as she spoke, “You know… I have this dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world.” The girl’s thumb smoothed over the small dent that the Poké Ball endured.

“I heard about you, Brendan,” May continued, “from my dad, Professor Birch.” Her voice began to waver, the tranquility in her tone barely evident. Her words were soft and sheepish. “I was hoping that you would be nice, Brendan, and that we could be, ah, friends.”

Brendan kept quiet for a moment, letting May’s nervous energy fill the atmosphere. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she didn’t need to be so tense. He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder and hope that would calm her down. He wanted her to look at him instead of that Poké Ball. Before he could speak, May’s voice took over.

“This is silly, isn’t it? I… I’ve just met you, Brendan.” Another nervous giggle spilled from her lips. “Oh, no! I forgot!” The uneasy wave May was riding on swept into nothingness. “I was supposed to go help Dad catch some wild Pokémon!” Rising up, the brunette set her eyes on Brendan. A formal look at her new neighbor and would-be friend. “I’ll catch you later!”

All Brendan received was a pat on the back before May slipped past him and sat in front of her computer. “I’ll see you later, May.” As he headed out of the bedroom, Brendan waved her farewell and disappeared out of view.


End file.
